The Lovely Bones of Ponyboy Curtis
by Chick1966
Summary: "I'm going to die tonight, I thought". Ponyboy was murdered, but his spirit is still with his brothers and friends. In Ghost form, He must help the gang find out who his murderer was before someone else winds up 6ft under. Was it just random or did this murder have a cause to it. Chps. 9-11 up! ignore what the thingy says.
1. Prologue: The kill

**Hey guys, Chick1966here. This is a new story I'm working on, I guess u could say it's based on the lovely bones. However, it will be more realistic than the movie and better. I would really love some reviews please too. Thank you! Enjoy **

_Prologue_

_Pony P.O.V_

The rain was pouring and wind was pounding in my ears. The only thought that I had right now was to go home and find my brothers. I was scared shitless about what this stranger was going to do to me. My feet pounded against the pavement as I desperately tried to get away from my attacker. I wish I decided to stay at home, but I decided to go to the movies.

As I neared the lot, a huge weight knocked me down to the ground. I struggled to get the guy off of me, but he was heavy. I thrashed around but my attempts were futile.

"Darry, Soda, help me please! Somebody!" I screamed desperately. My attacker put his hand on top of my mouth, making it harder to breathe.

"Shut up!" he screamed. He took both of his hands and slammed my head on the ground. Stars were dancing across the sky with the rain and lightning. My vision was already blurry as it is, but I still couldn't make out the expression in the dark, but I could see his eyes clearly. His icy blue eyes had a wild, dangerous look to it. The eyes of a murderer.

"You cooperate with me, and I promise not to make it that slow," The menacing man said. He grabbed a knife out of his back pocket and traced it around my face.

"It's a shame to kill you, but I have my reasons," he said. I realized that he could really kill me.

_I'm going to die tonight, _I thought. He raised the knife high above my head. Lightning flashed across the sky and I caught a glimpse of his face. I briefly wondered what the gang and my brothers were doing right now.

_Oh my brothers_, I thought with despair. What would they do if I was murdered? The killer swung his arm down and was about to strike.

I screamed the one thing on my mind. My brothers.

"SODA, DARRY!" I felt a searing pain in my stomach and felt sticky liquid oozing out of me. _My last sentence, _I thought as the life drained out of me.The last thing I remember was cruel cackling and the sound of the rain.


	2. Finding Ponyboy

**Hey GUYS, hope you enjoy and please give me some tips.**

Nobody's P.O.V.

The golden blonde boy looked at the door worriedly, wondering if the auburn boy would burst through the door at any moment. He looked for any sign of movement outside of the windows, and sound of the hinges on the door.

"Soda, calm down," The muscled man advised. He was worried too but he tried not to show it, even though it was no use at all. He saw how his brother was shaking and glancing at the door every 5 seconds and how fidgety he was. For Pete sake the boy was a nervous wreck. Not only did Darry see it, but everyone else was saw it too. Their gang was at the Curtis house hanging out. Dally, Two-bit, and Steve were playing Poker, while Johnny was watching T.V and the two brothers were worried.

Darry was a bit mad that his brother was past his curfew, but he couldn't help wondering where his youngest brother was.

"I can't Darry! It's pouring out there and I have no idea where Ponyboy could be in a storm like this!" He shouted. Soda swayed and Steve had to steady him.

"Easy now, Buddy," Steve said to his best friend. He led Soda to the couch, where he leaned back and closed his eyes. Darry sighed in exasperation.

"Well, let's go look for Ponyboy," Everyone took a glance at each other and nodded. They all got up and walked horridly towards the door. They ran to random places where the youngest member of the gang may be at. With the rush of finding Ponyboy, they didn't care that it was still pouring outside.

"We're not getting anything done," complained Darry. "Steve and Two-bit, go to the nightly double. Dally and Johnny, you guys check the park. Soda and I will check by the lot," Darry looked at everyone with a determined face.

"You guys be careful now," Dally said, his blazing ice blue eyes getting a harder look into them. You could tell he was concerned about Ponyboy. He and Johnny were the only people who actually could take a hard toll on him.

Dally's P.O.V

We ran around the park looking for the kid. It was hard to see, but the lightning in the sky made it possible. I just hope we would find the kid soon. I didn't want to catch pneumonia for nothing.

"Ponyboy!" screamed Johnny in desperation to find his best friend. The kid was in a frenzy. His eyes looked bigger than usual. I knew he couldn't take it if anything happened to Ponyboy. He was the one that introduced him to us in the first place.

_The gang was outside. Mrs. Curtis was sitting down on the steps knitting, while Mr. Curtis was playing football with us. Just then, I heard walking coming towards us. A ten year old Ponyboy was walking towards us with a tan petite looking boy. He had huge black eyes and long jet black hair. He resembled a small puppy._

"_Hi hun, who's your friend?" the beautiful lady asked her son. _

"_This is my new friend Johnny. He just moved her," the small auburn boy said. He introduced us. The kid was quiet, but I felt the need to protect him. _

Since that day, Johnny and Ponyboy were inseparable.

"Ponyboy!" I called, "Any sign of him?" I asked Johnny. "No," he said quietly.

Johnny's P.O.V

I knew that we had to find Ponyboy before it was late. I didn't know what I'd do without him. Besides it was him that gave me a family in the first place.

_My dad kicked me out, so therefore I was sitting in a lot. I was kicking grovel on the ground. I heard one piece get stepped on and looked up slowly. I saw a small 10 year old boy standing in front of me, looking at me curiously. He was a good looking. He had auburn hair and gray- jade green eyes. His skin was porcelain. It looked like the only color there was, was his rosy cheeks._

_His hands were on his knees so that he was head level with me. _

"_Hi, are you ok?" he asked. I didn't know why he cared. He didn't even know me. _

"_I'm fine," I said just above a whisper. I looked back at the ground. _

"_My names Ponyboy and you are?" He asked me. _

"_My names Johnny," I said. "Huh? Couldn't hear ya," _

"_My name is Johnny," I said louder than how I usually speak. Ponyboy had a soft smile on his face._

"_Come on, I want to introduce you to some people," he said. _

After that day, I promised to look after my best friend. I owed him my life for giving me mine. I was determined to find him.

Dally said to hurry up. We ran towards the lot, hoping to find Darry and Soda there to ask if they found out anything.

Steve P.O.V  
I ran back in forth between rows and aisles searching for the lost boy. It was true that I'm not a big fan of the kid, but I didn't want him to go missing. Truth was, I kinda loved the kid like a little brother, always being a smart ass tagalong. Truth was, I'm jealous of him.

I knew that if we didn't find him soon…I can't even think about that.

"Two-bit, any sign?" I asked him.

"No!" he shouted.

If we find the kid alive, I will never be such a prick to him again.

"_Hey kid, why don't you stop being a tag along and hang out with kids your age,"_

"_Hey kid, get lost,"_

"_Why are you still here?" _

"_No kids aloud," _

"_Are you always such a cry baby?"_

"_You fuckin smartass,"_

"…_fuck you Steve," _

I will never be mean to him again. I only wish he would come out of the shadows already.

Two-bit's P.O.V

Usually I'm never serious, but I am today. Ponyboy, my brother, is missing. If anything happened to him, we'd all be lost. I know it would break his brother's hearts if anything happened to their "baby". I almost paid for the price of my stupidity.

_We were walking on top of a 8 ft cliff on the beach with and shorts o and t-shirts (Ponyboy and Johnny. _

_Ponyboy and Johnny were in the front of the group talking to each other. _

"_Hey Ponyboy," this seemed to grab everyone's attention. _

"_What do you want Two-bit?" he asked with a roll of his eyes. I gave him a wicked grin._

"_You and Johnny should go swimming with me," I tried to convince them. Ponyboy got a fearful look in his eye and wrapped his petite arms around his best friend like he was a human shield. _

"_No, Two-bit," the auburn said. _

"_Oh come o-, "No," Darry said, interrupted me. _

"_Yeah two-bit, if Ponyboy doesn't want to go swimming he doesn't have to," Soda told me. I coward down from the warning glares of the protective brothers. _

"_You touch them Mathews, and I'll fuck you up," Dally growled. Man, people just hated me today. Steve, Darry, Dally, and Soda were giving me warning glares._

"_Ok, I concede," We started walking again. I knew there were consequences but I decided to do it anyways without thinking. They were 3feet ahead of the rest of us. I grabbed Ponyboy from Johnny and picked him up. He screamed bloody murder. I threw him over the cliff where he grabbed Johnny. Johnny let out a startled cry and fell backwards. Their screams filled the air getting muffled by the water when they went in deep._

_I felt my smile fade when the screams stopped. I didn't want to hurt them. Something shoved me hard in the ground. Somebody actually._

"_Two-bit, you stupid idiot!" screamed Dally as he slugged me in the gut. Darry and Soda went to fetch Ponyboy and Johnny from the water. Steve, Dally, and I raced down the cliff and got to them. Ponyboy was shaking and trying to hold in sobs while Johnny was trembling. They were both pale and wet. Basically after running for 10 minutes, the gang caught me and beat me up for what I did to the 2 youngest members. _

"Come on, to the lot," I said.

**Hey guys hope u liked it. **


	3. Body found

**Hey guys Summers finally here. Sorry for being so late I had finals and I was too lazy to write and everything So This is the next Chapter I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review and check out my other stories. **

_Soda POV_

Darry and I were running. It was very important for us to find Ponyboy. Without him I have no idea what we would do. Darry and I just got back from the Dingo but he wasn't there either, so now we were running towards the lot. I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Darry," I said. "Shush, Soda, everything will be ok," I could see that Darry was worried. Anyone who knew him well could see. His ice-green orbs held some type of emotion in them. I couldn't exactly figure it out but it was between anger and worry.

We made it to the lot. By the time we did our clothes and hair were wet. We were soaked to the bone. Another lightning bolt sprang through the sky.

"Ponyboy!" I yelled."Where are you?" I screamed once more. Darry's booming voice joined mines. I did a quick 360. While I was in the mist of it, something caught my eye. I saw a lump by the bench in the lot. _Please don't be, please don't be,_ I chanted. It couldn't be him. Ponyboy was just at home waiting for us, but I was wrong as usual. On the ground was a corpse. A dead corpse of my baby brother. I looked down in horror at the bloody and broken body. I couldn't move. I was numb. I heard 5 pairs of feet behind me, but I paid them no need.

What used to be Ponyboy was a disfigured body. His intestines were showing through a hole in his stomach. There wasn't a inch of skin that wasn't covered in blood. This has to be fresh because his blood was still seeping out of his wounds. His eyes were open, with a haunting look in his eyes. I dropped down to my knees beside Pony. I grabbed his body and held it against mine. His blood, leaking through my jeans and red plad shirt. Sobs broke through my body, shaking it like an earthquake. Tears were rushing down my face like a river.

He was the one who was supposed to have a good future. The one who was suppose to get out of this hell hole. I remember when it was his 14th birthday last month.

_The gang and I were inside Pony's room while he was sleeping. _

"_Wake up Pone," I said softly. His green grey eyes opened slowly and looked at me warily. _

"_Soda," he said uncertainly. I smiled. The sight of him waking up made him look 10 instead of 14._

"_There you go little Colt, happy birthday," said Darry in a hush voice. _

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" screamed Two-bit. Good o' Two-bit. Always has to ruin the moment. Pony noticed the gang inside his room and smiled. _

"_Aww you guys didn't have to do this you know," he said. We could all see in his eyes that he loved it though. _

_Dally and Johnny stepped over. Dally handed him a wrapped package. "Here you go kid. From me and Johnny," he said with a cool in his mouth. The package had a pair of shoes in it. The sneakers were white and black. Ponyboy sure looked surprised._

"_Golly dally," Pony said. "I really appreciate it, thanks. You too Johnny," Ponyboy gave them a dazzling smile. The rest of the day we partied, ate, sang, and drank. Ponyboy looked like he was having a blast and I'm glad for that._

_When we went to bed that night Ponyboy slept with a smile on his face. _

"No, my poor, poor precious baby. Not him, please not him,"

_Darry's POV_

I couldn't believe it. My baby brother was dead on the cold wet floor with no remorse. This couldn't be my baby who I only saw this morning, but it was. I was going to kill the sick cruel bastard who would do this to a child. My baby was gone. Something wet slid down my cheek. It took time to notice that I was crying. A hand fell on my shoulder. Two-bit's eyes held a look of pain and anger.

I looked to my right and saw the gang coming to stand beside me. In their eyes were despair and darkness. A cruel hatred in their eyes. Even Johnny and Steve. I knew Steve care about the kid, he just couldn't delinquish his pride.

I looked back at the corpse of my baby brother. Soda was still sobbing and holding him. Mumbling, "My baby..," over and over again. I couldn't take this. I fell to the ground in despair and let the sobs overtake my body. Even Superman has his kryptonite.

"My baby," I said. I grabbed a hold of Ponyboy's hand and held it, hoping it would revive him somehow. It was cold and clammy with no life in it what so ever.

"Darry, two-bit called the police to take the body away," I looked up at what Dally said. His eyes were stormy. I didn't like how he said the body, but it was true. I didn't even notice when Two-bit left and came back. I heard sobbing to my left. Johnny. Of course, he was Ponyboy's best friend. The kid was sobbing so hard that it was rocking his body like an earthquake. He dropped to his knees moaning Pony's name. His cheeks wet and flushed. Dally leaned down next to him and whispered comforting words in the boy's ear.

Two-bit and Steve let out a few tears. The police and paramedics arrived on the scene. "NO!," I heard Soda scream. He was struggling for his baby brother.

"Please sir, let us take the body," the man said with sympathy. I grabbed Soda's shoulders and dragged him away. He crashed into my chest, and then we were both crying. The police escorted us home to ask some questions. We all hated being interrogated. The chief promised he'd find the murderer, but it was futile. If they wouldn't find him I will.

"I'll kill him," Dally mumbled. He was knocking his fist against the wall. No one objected. We all wanted to kill him. Soda was still sobbing only onto Steve this time, who had a look of despair. Who would do this to a 14 year old?

We vowed to bring this man to justice of what he did to my...No our baby.

I hope you guys liked this don't forget to review. If you would like to like me suggestions or just talk pm me .


	4. Miss me

**Hey guys sorry I took so long. I'm going to leave this one alone for a while possibly soon. Not right now though. In like July or something. Going to start new stories and I have to finish my other ones. I hope you like this! :) Review please. Ideas are appreciated. Plus I would like to thank all my reviewers out there. If you would like to see me write a certain story of your choice, I will consider it. Any story on The Outsiders.**

_PONY's POV_

My eyes snapped open and I found myself in the lot.

"What am I doing here? Shit, Darry's going to kill me for this," I said out loud. I ran back home as quickly as I could. I was glad the rain stopped. The weird thing was that I didn't feel cold or wet or anything a matter a fact. Blue and Red lights surrounded my house as I got there. There were at least 5 police cars. Oh no. Now I'm going to get sent to a boy's home and never see the gang or my brothers ever again.

I tore open the door, in the process nearly ripping it by its hinges.

"Soda, Dar-," I stopped in my sentence. The sight I saw is something I wish that I would never see in my life. Darry's head was shielded by his arms, a look of hopelessness to himself. His shoulder's were shaking and up and down. Sobs escaped from his lips. He was..._crying_? Something must have been very bad to make him cry. He never even shed a tear when our parents died.

Two-bit was rubbing his back in comfort. A tear slid down his cheek. His body language showed that he was tense, distressed, and..._pained? _Johnny was crying softly into Dally's shoulder, his body racking from sobs like an earthquake. Dally has a look of even more hatred in his eyes than usual, but a mournful look for whatever reason. The worst one odd was Soda. He seemed to be face down on the couch in hysterics. He was shaking more than Johnny and that was saying something. He was muttering no occasionally. The sight broke my heart. Steve was comforting him, eyes puffy and red.

"Um, guys, what's wrong"? Nobody even looked up. I bet you can tell how loved and missed I feel right now.

I went over to Soda. "Soda"? He still wouldn't see me.

"What's wrong? WHY WON'T ANYBODY ANSWER ME?" I Screamed. I put a hand on Soda, but to my surprise, it faded inside of him.  
I yelped and stumbled backwards.

"What in the world?" I muttered. Then in one burst, everything came back to me at once.

_My killer brought the knife down, digging it deep into my guts. I screamed in agony as it was ripping my flesh open. He cut some of my intestines out, making it fly on the concrete. My screams got louder. I was begging for him to stop._

"_SHUT UP!" I felt him slug me in the face. He stood up and slammed his foot in my knee. My screamed carried out in the lot, making blood spurt from my mouth. My vision was fading in and out at an alarming rate. He kept stabbing my in various places repeatedly, laughing at my anguished shrieking. All the while I was being tortured, I was thinking of my family and the gang. I hope they would carry themselves on without me. Tears were silently slipping down my cheeks. I no longer felt any pain or had the energy to scream. _

"_Goodnight Ponyboy Michael Curtis," he whispered in my ear. How he knew my name? I had no idea, but I hope I would come back alive and slammed his ass out a window on the twin towers. _

_He took off his mask. I caught a glimpse of his features again. He looked oddly familiar somehow. I looked up at the sky as I took my last breath._

The Image of my black and red blood splattered on the pavement along with my intestines haunted my mind. Realization struck me. I'm a freaking ghost, and I'm dead.

I stumbled into the T.V. That's what got everyone's attention. My form lost its solidness and turned back into a ghostly mist.

"What the fuck," Dally said.

I had to get into contact with them somehow. Either I better possess somebody or have to get my solid form back.

_Darry's POV_

The T.V. suddenly jolted backwards on the shelf. We all stood up. Dally muttered a curse word. Soda suddenly looked up.

"Darry," his whisper was so soft. I had to do a double take after I saw his appearance. It wasn't his complexion. It was his eyes, Ponyboy's eyes. His green-grey orbs bored into mine. My knees shook from the shock.

"What," Steve muttered. He backed away from Soda.

"Darry, please you have to help me. It's me Ponyboy!" He exclaimed. Johnny sucked in a gasp.

"Soda, this isn't funny. I know your still in shock but Pony's dead," Two-bit said with a bit of sorrow, gentleness, and harshness.

"No, please. You have to believe me. Look into my eyes," I looked and so did everyone else. I saw a flicker of recognition. Those eyes that had Soda captivated were the eyes of my baby brother. I felt myself become woozy and collapsed.

_Johnny's _POV

Soda...I mean Ponyboy was right. It was him, my best friend in the whole wide world. It seems he possessed Soda or something. I saw Steve, Darry, Dally, and Two-bit suddenly fall to the floor. A moment later, so did I.

_Pony's POV:_ My friends collapsed to the floor after looking into my eyes. I'm not sure what happened, but ok. A tingle came out of my body and I saw Soda. I was now outside of my brother's body. The experience was terrifying but so fascinating.

"Ehh, what…what happ-," Soda suddenly stopped in mid sentence. He was looking straight at me. I thought maybe he was looking at one of the guys.

"Ponyboy!" he screamed and fainted.

_Soda's POV_

The next morning I found myself on the living room floor with the rest of the guys. Feeling dizzy and confused for a bit, last night's dream hit me. It was the strangest feeling ever. I felt my eyes go wide and my breathing hitched. My baby brother was really gone. That bastard, no that monster, took my angel's life away from him. They took him away from us, from me.

A groan came from beside me.

"Morning Steve." He gave a morning back to me. The rest of the guys woke up too. Without a word, Darry headed off into the kitchen to make breakfast. The rest of us followed and sat at the kitchen table. Still mournful for the loss of their baby brother, the gang hardly spoke until Two-bit, broke the silence.

_Ponyboy's POV_

I was sitting on the kitchen counter trying to stay solid when the gang went in. I went back to my ghostly mist, but had just enough power to stay on the counter. The smell of bacon hit me while I watched Darry cook. There was only silence until Two-bit broke it.

"I had the strangest dream last night. When we got home, Ponyboy possessed Soda and said that he was alive," This got everyone's attention. Darry even had to turn around for a second.

"You too," Dally said. The hood was taken aback by his friend's statement.

"My dream was like that but slightly different. I was crying on the couch, but then everything went black. The next time I woke up I saw some kinda..._ghost _that looked like Pony." Soda's face was pained when he said my name. I felt kind of bad for it. This took everyone back. Damn, they all believe it was just a dream. I have to show them somehow. Darry set the food at the table. From when I woke up, I found out I had some powers.

I ran to the table at lightning speed and grabbed bacon when no one was looking. I flew back to the counter and gracefully leapt back on it. I can't believe no one noticed a floating piece of bacon in no air. Even though it went straight through me to God knows where, I sat there munching on the bacon in amusement.

"Hey Two-shit, you took the last piece of bacon!" Dally shouted. Two-bit's eyes found the plate.

"No, I didn't. I took 2 just like everyone else." He was quick to defend himself.

"Well I made enough for everyone to get 2, but Johnny only has one." Aww, Darry, always the voice of reason.

Their bickering went on and on and I decided enough was enough, but the sight was so amusing. I let out a bell like laugh, which sounded shadowy, but majestic at the same time. The guys stopped what they were doing and looked at my direction.

"Did you hear that?" Two-bit asked.

"It sounded like a child's laughter," Johnny said just above a whisper. His eyes looked frightful but curious.

"It sounded like…." Everyone knew he meant me, but no one was about to say it because it sounds crazy.

"Guys, what if last night wasn't just a dream. What if he's still here," Soda pronounced desperately. I used up the strength I could muster and made myself visible. I coughed out loud, making everything stop and all eyes focused on my blue misty body.

"Miss me?" I smirked. Every eye and gaping mouth was on me.


	5. He's alive!

**Hey guys, remember everyone that this is fiction. This isn't how the afterlife naturally works sometimes. I am aware of that. I just want to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are the reason that I'm still writing. I have a couple announcements to make. I am going to be writing two new stories soon. One is about the outsider kids sneaking out around the adult teens to catch their favorite band when they're on tour. A lot of humor and craziness will take place. Kids are: Ponyboy, Angela, Two bit's sister, Curly, and Johnny, and M&M. **

**My second story is about the Outsider's sexy girlfriends. Sandy, Evie, Sylvia, Kathy, and maybe Angela for Ponyboy. I think I'll do it about these new girls in town that try to steal their crushes. They're all not dating yet, this is how they're about to do what's necessary to get the guys to know they like them before the new girls get them . (New names and personalities would be appreciated). I really liked them, and I hope more people will write about these girls together. However, a lot of people didn't so I decided to make one and hopefully give people inspiration to make some too if they wanted too(hint hint* ;P ) . This chapter is pretty short but I figured you guys waited long enough.**

_Dally POV_

The gang and I were bickering on what happened to the bacon. I know that son of a bitch took the last bacon. Now Johnny doesn't get his 2 strips when he can't even get a real meal at his own home. While we were arguing a loud, a coughing sound broke through the kitchen. What the fuck. I looked around and got a glimpse of a blue shadowy figure of a person. Then it turned into a boy who looked like our friend who came back from the dead.

"Miss me?" His smart ass smirk was still there. How was this even possible? The only kid that I actually love like a brother, except Johnny, was here in the kitchen when he was supposed to be 6 feet under.

_Two-Bit POV_

The kid, he was actually here, but he seems faded. He looked dead to me in the lot so how is he here. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad that my little brother is back from the dead and all, but how?

_Steve POV_

No way. Ponyboy freaking Curtis was here in the kitchen sitting on the counter. Damn kid, got himself murdered last time I checked, but it's not his fault. I'm so glad he's...alive, so I can apologize for all the things I've done to him, but I saw his body. We all did. His guts were even spilt on the ground.

_Johnny POV_

It's my best friend Ponyboy. He's alive...sort of. It's hard to believe, the last time I've seen him was him bleeding nonstop. I guess some dreams do come true.

_Darry POV_

Am I dreaming or is that Ponyboy? It couldn't be but it was. Last time I saw my baby brother was at the lot. We've even set up a funeral after the interrogation, but here he was with him sarcastic smirk. Now I could apologize for always laying into him. His clothes had no faint line of blood on them. The gang and I were staring at him agape. I turned to get a glance at Sodapop.

_Soda POV_

The person I love most in the world is actually here in the living room. The only one that could brighten my day when it's the most terrible one I've ever had, is sitting on the kitchen counter. He's supposed to be dead, but hey I'm not complaining. Darry turned to look at me. His eyes met mine. We both stood up, nearly knocking the chairs over in the process.

"Ponyboy?"

_No one's POV_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ponyboy said awkwardly. "Ok, I know this looks bad, but before anyone faints please hear me out," . The dead teenager begged. Soda was the first one to step out of his trance. He slowly walked towards the boy.

"Ponyboy?" The dirty blonde teenager asked. He cupped the spirits cheek. The auburn blonde leaned into his brother's hand with lidded eyes. The moment between the two brothers was ruined when his fingers went through Ponyboy's cheek.

He felt uncomfortable that everyone was staring at him like he was a science experiment.

"I'm not going to disappear guys...yet".

"Ponyboy…but, how, you…we saw you die," Johnny sputtered. His big black eyes were wider than ever. They were like two blazing flying saucers.

"Have a seat," Ponyboy commanded with a sigh. When everyone took a seat, he jumped off the counter top, and in a flash he was on the edge of the table. He felt somebody touch his elbow.

"Ponyboy, it really is you," Darry said. He looked about ready to squeeze his baby brother to death in a hug.

"Yes, we established this. Look, the reason I'm here is," he took a deep breath, not that it was needed, "because I was murdered,".

The atmosphere changed just like that. It was filled with tension and hatred. Ponyboy continued.

"I came back as a ghost so I could help you find my murderer. I think he's after you guys too,".

"It's true then. I'm talking to my baby again". Soda's eyes almost held the dancing recklessness again.

"Yeah, but I can't stay like this. I'm going to black out sometimes and I'm only here on my mission. Once we find out who killed me I have to move on." Ponyboy said with sad eyes. He grabbed both of his brother's hands and gave a short squeeze.

"OK, you guys, I'm going to have to tell you the whole story". Thirty minutes later, everybody was left silent.

"Wow Pone, I'm really sorry," Two-bit said.

"It's ok". He gave a reassuring smile to the Mickey Mouse lover. The petite auburn gave his friend a reassuring smile.

Then his face suddenly turned Serious again.

"I think you guys are next. He killed me for a reason and now you guys are in trouble too".

"So what do we do?" asked Johnny quietly.

"We have to find out who did it and get his sorry ass," Dally retorted with a calm look. A clam look was his dangerous look though.

"Yeah, but how? Pony was the only one there," Soda said. Everyone knew he was right. The ghostly form looked down and tried to remember what happened. He closed his eyes as if he was in pain. As a thought struck him he looked up.

"His eyes, they're ice cold blue,' he said with finality.

**I'll write a longer one next time. Please check out my other stories please. Thank you.**


	6. NOTICE! READ FOR UPDATE INFO AND HELP

Hey guys! I'm having trouble with this next chapter. I seriously don't know what to right next. Please give me some ideas. Pm me, something. Should it just be like a regular day for the greasers with Ponyboy following them? Please give me suggestions thank you

Plus do you guys think that I should continue he can do what now? Read it please and tell me if I should.

Thank you all so much.


	7. READ CLUES ON WHO THE MURDER IS IN A WAY

OK! I'm going to tell you all right now that the murderer IS NOT DALLAS WISTON. My viewers have been giving me ideas like it could be Dallas or someone related to Dallas. However, one of my viewers said that it could be David. I finally decided on who the "supposed murderer" is and it's not either one of them. The murderer is in the book and will be no one that you expect. The story will leave you confused and hungry for more. However, the real question is do they need to watch out for the murderer or the real cause of the killing (*hint, hint*).

Keep your eyes open for more clues and suspects. When the real murderer is found you will be left speechless and you will have never saw it coming ;P bye!

*SPOILER, SORRY* DALLY WILL BE SUSPECTED BY THE GANG MEMBERS.


	8. It was him!

**Hey guys! Sorry for all the notices, but I wanted to make sure you guys still know I'm here. Thank you for the reviews and such. My email has been blown up and it means a lot to me. Ok, on with the story. There's a very special twist at the end. If I can't continue this story because I'm dead in a ditch somewhere, or just too preoccupied I'll just give you guys the murderer. Hehe I was kidding about the whole dead thing because obviously you wouldn't get the answer if I was dead. I also have an announcement to make. I wrote a book that I was going to publish one day but I don't feel like it anymore. It's really good. If anyone wants to publish it be my guest. We can be partners and you can get some of the credit. Pm me and I'll email you the story or if you just want to read it, ill email it to you. PLEASE READ MY BOOK! It's called **_**The Unforgettable.**_** If anyone takes this book without permission I will be after your ass. If the person I choose who wants to publish it, doesn't give me any credit for my book, I WILL ME AFTER YOUR ASS! So I hope someone wants to publish it with/for me **

**Ponyboy: Whoa, slow down**

**Darry: He's right, quit your babbling. It's unlady like.**

**Twobit: CHUCKY CHEDDAR!**

**Dally: SHUT UP AND GO TO REHAB YOU CRAZY DRUNK!**

**Johnny: oookkkk… on with the story.**

_Dally's:_

I can't believe that these bitches had the audacity to do this to me. Like I would be this crazy. Ok, maybe I am, but I'm not this psycho to do it to a kid. Now I was walking down the street on my way to bucks to go get myself drunk to get away from those crazy ass people I call my friends. Ponyboy has a lot of nerve.

_Everyone looked at me at the sudden mention of the murderer's eye color. _

"_Are you guys freaking kidding me?" I asked astounded. "You think I'm the one that did the drop on Baby Curtis?"_

_I never noticed how stupid my friends could be._

"_No, no of course not Dally. Of course we'll need precautions," said Steve getting into secret Agent mode._

"_Yes, my dear partner is right. Where were you last night at the time of the murder?" questioned Two-bit. They both put on dark sunglasses that showed up out of nowhere. I could feel my patients wearing thin._

"_I WAS HERE WITH YOU BONE HEADS!". These people could not be detectives I swear._

_Just as I said that, Two-bit slammed his hand down on the counter. _

"_LIES!" He yelled._

"_Now speak the truth. You're not going to like my partner when he gets angry," warned Steve. I looked at the rest of the gang. Soda and Darry had looks of amusement and shock on their faces from the scene of good cop bad cop. Johnny was watching with wide eyes while Ponyboy stared in shock with his mouth hanging open. Steve and Two-bit looked ready to pounce on me while throttling me with a cord around my neck. _

_I was getting tired of this. I grabbed both of their heads and slammed in down on the table. They both groaned and fell to the ground._

_Ponyboy seemed to get out of his stupor. He shook his head._

"_Ok, no. It was not Dally, Bonnie and Clyde. You need to stop with this detective act that will put us all behind bars one day". He glared at them and the two of them jumped off the floor and took off their glasses. _

"_Then it was Steve!" yelled out Two-bit. He put his glasses back on and raised and accusing hand to Steve. "Admit it Steve. You wanted to get rid of the kid since Day 1. So you committed to the crime yesterday. That's why you were the last one here"._

"_You idiot! I had work. Besides isn't it always the quiet ones. Johnny would fit the bill," screamed Steve in outrage._

"_You stupid bitches. Johnny was with me the whole entire time. Plus, his eyes are freaking black". I had to protect Johnny from these fools who would get us all killed one day._

"_Calm down," Darry said with authority. He looked like he wanted to bash all our heads together. His ice green- blue eyes then landed on me. "We all know we can't be the murderer, because everyone was here at the same time, right?"_

"_Yeah, but Darry everyone came at different times at night. Ponyboy doesn't even remember what time he was murdered," Sodapop countered. What he said was true and we all know it._

"_So how do we watch ourselves if we don't know who the murderer is?" asked Johnny quietly. It seemed like no one had a real answer to his question._

_Pony sighed. "I'll watch you guys and scan the peremiter. I don't know if it's anyone we know but it could be a soc. _

"_How can you tell?" asked Steve. He was also curious to hear what the little ghost had to say._

"_Cause' he was wearing a black ski mask and jeans and black shirt. They had no holes, but it could still be a greaser," said the youngest red head of the bunch.(__**yes two-bit is a red head).**_

"_Just keep a look out on everyone just incase," said Darry with a glance in my direction._

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice that there are footsteps behind me.

"Hey Winston!" a voice called my name. I turned around and saw Tim and Curly Shepherd walking towards me.

"Is it true that Ponyboy Curtis got murdered?" asked Curly with a hint of desperation. I hated to tell the kid that one of his close friends were dead. Pony and Curly were a strange pair but somehow they made it worked. They were like peanut butter and jelly with how opposite they are.

_I looked down_. "Yea", I said.

Curly looked down and seemed to be deep in thought. A troubled expression graced his young handsome face. Tim was looking down at his brother with a bit of protectiveness. The same thing I have over Johnny.

"That &&*^$$^&* psycho killer. Pulling stupid crazy ** S*** like that," Tim cursed. He was mad. Not only did they just take his friend's life, but now it was more dangerous than ever to be out at night.

"Do you know who did it Dal?" Tim asked. His eyes hardened even more, just like mine. It was like staring in the mirror.

"No, we st-," "Dallas Winston and Tim Shepherd, you're under arrest," the cop interrupted me.


	9. Hauled in and possesion

_No one's_

Dallas, Curly, and Tim looked in front of them. There were 2 cops coming at them. A tall blonde and a not so short brunette.

"I am Officer Martial and this is Lieutenant Smith, also known as Officer. You two need to come down to the station with us," the brunette said.

The three hoods met the 2 cops head on. Without taking his eyes off the fuzz, Tim started talking to Curly.

"Curly, I want you to go get Angela and go home," he said to his younger brother. Curly was about to protest but he knew better than to disobey his brother.

"Good luck Tim, Dal". Tim ruffled his hair while Dallas gave him a reassuring nod. Johnny, Ponyboy, Angela, and Curly were about the only kids he'd give the time of the day to. Sometimes even Two-bit Matthew's 13 year old kid sister, Marie and one of Tim Shepherd's gang's little brother. His name is Jacob. He's Curly's age. Jacob is Curly's best friend. Other than them, he despised kids. Steve felt the same way. Even if he chooses to admit it or not, Steve actually cares for and loves Ponyboy like the rest of the gang and Shepherds. Angela cried for hours when she heard about his death and Curly had to keep himself occupied not to think about it. Tim and his gang became more protective and cautious then they already were. Curly scampered off back to the way he came.

"Why are we under arrest?" asked Dally. His voice was filled with annoyance and curiosity.

"We heard that you two boys know who Ponyboy Curtis is and where he lives. The poor boy was brutally gutted alive. We also know that you and your friends were there at the crime scene Dallas. We'll need to ask you 8 some questions," Officer Smith said.

_Two-bit's POV_

After Dallas left I felt kinda bad. We all made assumptions right after Pony proclaimed the eye color. I knew there was no way Dally could've done that, right? We were all still at the Curtis house trying to get our mind off of what happened, but it was impossible. Pony being a ghost didn't make anything better. It's a relief sure, but he's still dead.

Never again would he have his porcelain complexion or rosy cheeks. I could never mess with him again or hug him. I could never play tricks on my friend again. I put the beer back down on the table in the Curtis kitchen, where I was alone at the moment. Ponyboy blacked out a while ago. I didn't think that was possible but apparently, he fainted. Literally.

I wonder what our other friends, like the Shepherds, would feel like if they knew he was a ghost. I remember Ponyboy said that he can show himself to anyone who he wants to hear or see him. One of those ghost perks. It took him a while to learn how to use his powers but he got it. However he hasn't mastered it.

_Ding-Dong_

My eyes flashed to the source of the noise. Someone was at the door.

"I got it," Darry said. I took the last swig of beer and got up to go to the door. What I saw surprised me, but not by much. The scene was quite interesting. Tim and Dally were accompanied by 2 officers. I recognized them from when Soda and I were disrupting the peace of the neighborhood. They hauled us down to the cooler.

"Hi Officer Shirley!" I yelled ecstatically.

"It's been a while," added Soda. We used to pick on these guys all the time down at the station.

"Its officer Martial, and yes, suppose it's been a while," he looked at us all with scrutinizing gazes. "We need you all to come down to the station for questioning". A movement flickered from the behind the cops. Ponyboy came bounding in. He threw himself on top of the glass table in the front room. A tiny gasp caught my attention. Tim Shepherd was staring at Ponyboy with his eyes bugged open. It looked like he forgot how to blink. Dally put his hand on the hoods shoulder. Ponyboy gave a small nod to Tim.

Tim regained his composure and tried to act normal. I was certain he thought that he was going mental now.

"Did we do something wrong officer?" Darry asked while looking at Tim and Dally. Glaring at them is more like it. He gave the _what-did-you-do-now_ look. They both shook their heads a little. The cops were oblivious to the entire exchange taking place right in front of them. This proves why they should be fired.

_Johnny POV_

"No, no not at all son. We're very sorry for your recent loss of your brother," Officer Smith said. Darry said his thanks. "We just want to ask you all a few questions about the gruesome slaughter of your brother. We understand that you boys were at the crime scene the other day".

Pony boy sat up straight and stared at the cops.

_Pony POV _

The fuzz kept chatting on and on about my death. It was making me upset to relive it. What that guy did to me was horrible and I wanted to find him. I didn't know why the cops cared about greasers now all of a sudden. One less greaser, one less troublemaker; so the cops say.

A fleck of red hair caught my sight. In the doorway were Cherry, Marcia, David, and Randy. David apologized for everything he's done. He broke just like Randy did when Bob died. They looked so uncomfortable right now.

"What are you doing here broad?" asked Dally. He was still ticked about the movie incident that happened 5 months ago.

Her eyes filled with tears, as did Marcia's. Randy and David looked distressed. "We heard about Ponyboy. I can't believe anyone would do that to such a nice boy like him," Cherry sobbed.

"Yeah, we can't believe it either," Soda replied.

The cops turned to Cherry and her friends. "Do you know of anyone who would hold a grudge against Ponyboy?" asked Martial. "No," Randy said. "What if it was just a random killing? What if Ponyboy was at the wrong place at the wrong time?"

I know that's a lie. Other people would be killed too. I had to talk to him through someone.

"Pssh, pssh hey Johnny, come here," I whispered to him, aware that Tim and the gang could hear me. He crept closer just a little bit, eyes still on the scene at hand.

"I need you to do something for me. I need to grab hold of your body real quick," I said. I knew this would be the last thing I could do for a while. I used up about all my power for today. I was around town trying to find out about the murderer. I know what I have to do. I remember what the killer had on that night. If I could find the items from that sick creep, I know I would find the wielder.

He nodded a bit. My friends were looking at me curiously. I prayed that no one would get hurt. I made myself into just a mist to them now. Now no one could see me. Worry was clouding their faces. Please work. My attention focused on the ceiling fan lights. I stared at it closely. Thank goodness no one was under it. I willed it, forced it to break. One by one glass shattered on the floor. I then turned to the other things in the room. Glass from the picture frames fell while the table was rattling. Shrieks and yelps sounded through the room.

I took this time to posses Johnny. I could feel his surprise. Johnny wasn't letting me in willingly. I tried with all my might to get into him. If I was human now, I would be sweating and shaking on the verge of a breakdown. I was already exhausted. With one final push I was already in. Johnny's black eyes turned from black to green grey. While chaos was still happening, his body gracefully danced behind the cop and grabbed his keys. I stuck it in his back pocket.

I then made everything stop.

"I think we better go to a safe place to talk," one of the cops said.

"Just give us a minute," Darry said. He showed them out the door while the gang got their stuff together.

"Ponyboy?" asked Dally. Everyone's eyes were watching Johnny. I guess the green eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Yeah," I said. I walked to Soda's room. The sight nearly brought tears to my eyes. Well Johnny's. It was exactly the last time I saw it. I wrote a note and left it for Johnny in the pocket. I walked back to the living room in a daze.

"Let's go, shall we?" I asked. Tim was still in a daze. One by one we left the house. I just realized something. The killer could've been in contacts, which meant I could've given the gang the wrong information. I was so deep in thought I bumped into someone. I found myself looking into the ice blue eyes of David.

Then everything went black.

_Soda POV_

Out of the blue, Johnny just fainted. Thankfully Dally and Darry caught him at the same time.

"Johnny, Johnny!" Dallas called. The shy greaser's eyes opened. Instead of green, they were now black again.

"Are you alright?" the blonde cop asked Johnny nodded. I knew that I wouldn't see my baby brother in a while, since he used up a lot of power. Now he's in the darkness or wherever he is. He slowly got up and we all began to walk towards the station, following the cop's car.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Yelled Tim. The 18 year old was in pure outrage.

"Somebody explain why I just saw a dead guy, been through some freaking earthquake, why Cade's creepy black eyes turned green, and getting hauled down in the station while there's some kinda psychotic crazy killer on the loose". Tim was keeping his voice deadly calm. Dally looked at him with a bored expression.

"Easy man, Dally and I will explain to you what's going on," Steve said quietly while looking at the cop car a little ways in front of them.

The 3 went to the back to talk. After a little while they finally made it to the police station.


	10. tHE KEY AND NOTE

_Johnny POV _

"Hello, I'm Detective Ross," said the blue eyed dark brunette. What is with all these people and blue eyes, I swear. He shook Darry's hand.

"If you would all follow me to my office please". We all followed him into the office. I so did not want to be here right now. I'm still confused on what happened and why I passed out. I bet Ponyboy had something to do with this.

We all took our seats in the black velvet chairs. They were quite comfy. Even more than my run down bed at home.

A guy with black hair came out. He looked to be in his early-thirties.

"Thank you, you may go now," he said to the officers. They closed the door in the room. The room full of silence and tension. Steve, Darry, and Dally were all wary of the guy. The Socs looked like they wanted to be anywhere but there. Soda looked calm, but I can tell he was scared very much like me. Tim just looked bored while Two-bit looked ready to make a wisecrack at any given' time now.

He sat down in his chair big black chair that rolls.

"Hello, my name is Detective Romanova. I'm sorry to bother you all but I have a few questions about Ponyboy," he said smoothly but gently. He didn't act like the other cops, and I was glad for it.

"First of all, I'm very sad to what happened to your friend Ponyboy. He was such a good kid".

"Thanks," said Darry. "His funeral's on Thursday if you'd like to come". I totally forgot about that. I didn't have the heart to see Ponyboy in his casket again. Speaking of my best friend, I wonder where he is now.

"So, do you know anyone who would have a grudge against him?" he asked. A Shake of heads.

"You see, the thing is that we're not sure if he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, or if he was actually meant to die".

"What are you saying? That Pony was meant to die?" Soda glared coldly at Romanova.

"No of course not. It's just that if this wasn't random, he could be after you guys too," he calmly explained. He did have a point. What Ponyboy said that other day…

"_I came back as a ghost so I could help you find my murderer. I think he's after you guys too," he said._

That of course meant we were all in danger. Maybe even Tim and the Socs too.

"Well," Steve started, "There was this Soc at school who's been giving Ponyboy looks from time to time. Sometimes he would push him, or trip him and stuff. Two-bit and I always took care of him though". Two-bit nodded in agreement. Then both eyes got wide.

"Why didn't you guys tell me about this?" screamed Darry.

"We didn't think it was a big deal once we took care of him," yelled back Steve in defense.

I noticed the Detective still looking quite thoughtful.

"What was his name?" he asked.

"Jacob West," Two-bit and Steve said simultaneously.

"We'll have to bring him in for questioning," said the detective. The Socs looked down guilty at the mention of their friend's antics.

I leaned back and felt something trickle on my clothed butt. I looked back and saw something sticking out of my pocket.

"Excuse me," I said quietly. All attention automatically went to me. I looked down, my cheeks red. "May I use the restroom please?"

"Of course Johnny. Do you need help finding the restroom?"

"No, I got it," I said as I got up. I could feel all eyes on me as I opened the door.

"Sorry, Ponyboy was his best friend you know," I heard Soda explain to Romanova.

I quickly scattered to the bathroom. I went into the first stall and opened the note from my pocket.

Hey Johnny,

It's me Ponyboy. I kinda possessed your body. I snagged a pair of cop keys from the officer. I don't know exactly where it leads, but you're smart. You'll figure it out. I need you to find the files that has a map of Tulsa and profiles of everyone I know. Even Socs. I think the blue eyes were just contact which means you're in more danger than ever. Warn the others about that. There should be a stack of papers that has every house in Tulsa on it. It may come in handy. I heard someone talking about it when Curly and I got hauled in. Another thing is, you're gonna have to get Curly and Jake to help you. Angela and Marie too if they're willing. They'll gladly do it and be a big help about it. Don't let anyone else find out for the time being. Bye Johnny, watch your back at all times and grab a switch blade. Don't trust any outsiders. Good luck. I'll see you when I wake up.

I can't believe Ponyboy trusted me to do this and of all people too. As I read over the note 3 more times I jumped. A knock from the outside. Slowly and cautiously I rounded the corner of the stall and saw a rock at the window sill. Outside there was Curly Shepherd, Angela Shepherd, Marie Matthews, and Jacob Maurice'.

_Curly's POV_

I burst through the front door of my house.

"Hey Angel!" I shouted as I ran through the door. On the couch were Angela and Jacob. The 15 year old sandy blonde teenager was on the couch watching T.V. uninterestingly. It seemed Angela was snuggling on her boyfriend's chest. It used to bother the shit out of me, Tim, and Roderick A.K.A Danger.

"Hey Curls, what's up?" He tried to look ecstatic, but was feeling too down to succeed. He liked Ponyboy like the rest of us, even though our 2 brothers were in the same different gang from them. Jake's 17 year old brother was Tim's second in command. "Danger" was almost as close to Tim as Dally was. However, Jake and Danger were a combination of how Tim and Soda treat me and Ponyboy. He was very protective and loving of Jake, but he also kept him in line and gave him little attention when he was busy.

"Hey guys. Ang, Tim got pulled down to the station along with ol' Dal". They're expressions immediately hardened.

"Well, what did they get hauled in there for Curly?" asked my sister. She was nervously tugging on her waist length ringlets.

"They had questions about...Ponyboy," I said with caution. Just like that the room was filled with pain and tension. I still feel miserable about what happened to the poor 14 year old boy. I know this gang is supposed to be one of the toughest, but I think it passed for now.

"What if we lose Tim too, Curly?" ang asked desperately. I knew that she couldn't lose another person so close to us.

"We're not," I pronounced. "We're going to the police station and we're gonna demand to let them go". They looked at me like I just told them to strip naked and run all over Tulsa.

"Are you sure that that's such a good idea Curls?" Jake asked.

"Well, they're gonna think that they did it. We have to do this guys. Not just for them, but for Ponyboy too". I owed so much to him. I brought him into a whole lot of my stupid schemes. Jake, Pony, and I got drunk and then went streaking on Halloween with masks on. When I woke up, I found myself in the Curtis living room with 4 angry brothers and 5 gang members and 2 drunk guys with clothes on; as for myself.

"Alright, were in". Jake looked at Angela for conformation. She intertwined their hands and nodded. Then we were off. After 5 minutes a voice intruded by thoughts.

"Hey guys, where are you off to in such a fine hurry," said a sarcastic intriguing voice. Behind me stood, a dirty blonde girl with long hair, a smirk gracing her features. Behind me, was the girl I had a crush on. Marie Matthews stood right behind us.

Angela ran over to her best friend and gave her a hug. "MARIE!" she screamed. The other girl let out a squeal, her 2 pig tails flying all over the place.

"Hey girl, it's been a while," Jake said as he made his way over to them. He hugged her and swung her around by her waist. They used to date, which bothered me and Angela. We got over it though. Just like Jake got over the fact that Angela dated Ponyboy a little over 3 weeks ago. They broke up a little while after.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the two footsteps in front me.

"Hey Curly," she said. I looked into the gray eyes of the charming blonde.

"Hey". I gave her a long hug. A loud cough interrupted the moment. Angela and Jake were looking off to the side with a knowing look, small smiles dancing on their lips.

"So, you answer my question?" She was almost as much as a sarcastic smart ass as Ponyboy was.

"Well, it goes like this. You see what had happened was…," Angel started. When we were finished, she had tears streaming down her face.

"Ponyboy was murdered". She said slowly. Then she burst into hysterics and threw herself into Angel's arms. "I can't believe this happened. Who did it?" she asked after her 7th hiccup. Angela was trying to calm her friend. Jake and I were helping unsuccessfully. Yes, Ponyboy also had another ex.

"We don't know". Jake was blunt but cautious at the same time with his answer. I ran a hand through my black Curly locks.

"Well, we have to find out". She said very loudly.

"Marie, I don't think-," she interrupted Angela. "Ponyboy was one of our best friends. We have to find the twisted psycho who did this and bring him to Justice," she finished passionately with her small fist raised. "Come on guys, we're just going to do a little sleuthing," she continued. We still looked a little unconvinced at her persuasion. The eerie feeling in my gut was back again. I knew how she felt though. I wanted to find this sick bastard and do shit to him that would be way past illegal.

"Angela," She tried again, "Who was the girl who proved that she could win at the dance contest last year and still managed to kick butt of all the girls who wanted to get even with her?"

"Easy, I did," Angela said with a confident smile on her face.

"Jake, who was the guy who set off the firecrackers at the Dingo last 4th of July and ran away from the angry mob?" she asked her friend.

"I did," he said.

"Curly," she turned her piercing grey eyes to me, meeting them with my ice blue ones. "Who was the guy that stole the heart of a young 14 year old greaser, risking a beating from a tough 18 year old greaser?" she asked. At the last sentence she ended up right in front of me. She leaned up towards me.

"I did," I breathed as our lips nearly met. "That you did," she whispered. It was like fireworks. The kiss was gentle and soft, but filled with so much emotion I thought I lost a long time ago.

As we broke apart, Angela and Jake were staring at us. They're mouths were wide open. I smirked and grabbed Marie's hand.

"Come on, we'll find Johnny later," Marie pronounced.

"Close your mouth, you're gonna catch flies". Just like that we were off to the police station. I looked at the sky, it was almost night time.

"I swear Curly; this is the last time that I'll ever talk to you guys again if we get caught for this," said my 30 minute girlfriend.

"Open it dude".

"Curly I swear, Tim would be laughing so hard right now that you couldn't open this stupid window. Pssh and you call yourself a hood". My sister rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. Jake was running a hand through her thick black-blue curls.

"Shut up Angela". Instead I threw a rock at the window. A shadow popped up. We all crouched down automatically, not that it did any good.

"Cade?" I heard my voice say.

He opened the window and let us in. I wonder what Mr. goodie too shoes did to be in the station.

**Hey guys, sorry my parents took away my phone and computer so I decided to do 2 chapters while I wait for it back. Thankfully, it's back now. In the next 2-3 chapters, I guess you'll find out some hints of the murderer. Idk how I'm going to bring it out, so yeah. Any suggestions or ideas would help. Keep reviewing ideas or comments please. Don't forget. Email me if you want to check out the book of **_The Unforgettables. _**I guess it's a good thing they took it away. I finish more important stuff faster and you guys would've never got these 2 updates. You'd have to wait a while, sad to say. Ugh, I hate that I'm lazy ;P**


	11. Ghost night out

**Well I have to stick to the movie somehow. I forgot some stuff that happened in**_** the lovely bones.**_** I remember that Susie met an Asian ghost girl. So, I hope u guys like this story This is my favorite chapter right now.**

_Ponyboy's POV_

My eyes opened. I found myself lying in a meadow filled with pink, white and yellow flowers, with green grass.

"So, you're finally awake huh," a male voice asked. Ponyboy looked up and saw a black haired boy staring at him from a grave stone, which he was perched on. He looked about 15 almost 16. He had a bit more muscle then me. I scanned him over a little bit more. He had on a loose tiny side-striped black, gray, and white tie. The tie was accustomed with a tan long sleeved shirt that was open all the way. A white t-shirt underneath. My eyes went down lower and I noticed his dark blue jeans were tattered a bit and sagging just a little. His shoes were a different story. They were black and white converse, freshly kept.

My eyes met his dark forest green again. He was watching me in amusement.

"Ugh, hi," I finally pronounced.

"Hmm, so you can talk," he said a bit smugly. I sat up as he leapt off the grave stone gracefully, landing just in front of it. I got a good view of the name.

Here lies Jake Montgomery

1950-1965

He will be missed

Jake Montgomery. Why did that name ring a bell? Then it suddenly hit me. This boy was the one who got hit by a drunk driver. He died 3 months before my parents died.

"I remember you," I whispered to him. He looked up in the distance as he hopped back up on the grave. He chuckled.

"Heh, yeah. It's kinda stupid to run out in the middle of the night". His eyes landed on me while he let out a smirk. "Especially at a rave".

I had nothing to say. I didn't want to bring him unwanted memories or something. He leapt back down and held his hand out to me.

"But yeps, that's me. Jake Montgomery at your service. Class clown and loudmouth. Call me Scott though," he said as he pulled me up.

"Why Scott?" I asked.

He shook his head like it was a simple answer. "Because I like Scotch," he said simply. Hmm funny, the kid didn't look like a drinker.

I shook his hand as I felt a smirk slide across my face. "Ponyboy Curtis at your service. Professional smart ass with the Paul Newman impression". Jake chuckled.

"I think I'll just call you little red or red head," he said. Wait-wha.

"So, you know my story. Now what's yours?" he asked. I started to say but he interrupted me.

"Oh wait, I can answer that. You were murdered red head".

"Right, but how did you?" "How did I know? Because I'm in the same situation as you little red".

"I have a name you know," I said astonished. I know I have auburn hair, but that's the key. Auburn, which means not completely red. I mean come on man.

"You're stuck in the same thing as I. I'm in the in between just like you". Scott shrugged his shoulders like it was the most casual thing to say to somebody.

"The in between?" This statement made me feel queasy, but it gathered my attention all the same.

"Yeah, you know. For the sad dead souls that can't cross over because they haven't been able to let go or if they haven't finished something". I looked around this so called paradise. So basically I was in a meadow full of flowers and deep green grass. There was one grave in the middle of nowhere and a bench thingy with a gazebo on it**. (I don't know what to call them. You see them in parks and stuff. It's that small octagon shelter that has a long bench on the wall where you sit on. So there's a large amount of space in the middle of the room. There are no full walls. You see them at parks and ponds and stuff).** The sky is blue and there seemed to be a small town miles from here.

"So what are you here for then?" He scratched the back on his head sheepishly. That movement reminded me of Soda when mom used to catch him in the cookie jar when he was younger. I nearly fell over.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" I screamed. "

I just never figured it out". It's been 3 years. I wanted to say that but thought better of it.

"Yeah well, I'll help you figure out who your murderer is if you help me," he compromised. "I mean come on, how are u gonna get murdered and not see his face once," he said chuckling.

"Whoa, hey hey hey. In my defense it was dark and pouring out there. Water got in my eyes," I said defensively. My arms crossed over my chest automatically and I felt satisfied with my answer.

"Pssh, yeah right," he said. We started walking.

"Fine," I said. Scott raised his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. Somehow I was the only one who couldn't do that trick. "It's a deal. Besides you still didn't answer my question specifically".

"How I know you were murdered? Funny thing is I can go back to earth just like you can. Other stuck dead souls can too".

I felt a puzzled expression slide across my face.

"I see none in Tulsa," he said.

"Exactly, no one likes Tulsa". He had a point though.** (This is not how I feel). **

"He-, yeah you're probably right," I said.

"Middle class".

"Greaser," I said. He cracked a smile.

"I like you a whole lot more now," my new black haired ghost friend confessed.

"Thanks, I guess".

"You are here, my little ghost boy, because you have used up all your powers. The reason you don't see your grave is because you probably don't have a funeral yet". He was right unshockingly. He seemed to be the ghost expert. I hope he keeps ghost 101 handbooks. Oh look there goes another nickname.

"So, let's get out of this place and get back to the human world. We have nothing better to do right now in here". He said as he stretched.

"Sure Scotch," I retorted. Another grin.

"I see. Payback for another nickname I see". I asked him why he won't call me Ponyboy.

"Simple, because it sounds like a gay ass superhero". Was a bit offended, but he was right. Of course he was. As much as I love my uniqueness of a name, who in their right mind names a boy after some princess rainbow Unicorn. My last name should've been rainbow for all I care. We super speeded into town. A sign. _WELCOME TO TULSA OKLAHOMA._I looked to Scotch.

"Well we both died in this city didn't we? Now listen carefully red head. We're not really in Tulsa right now. It's more of an outline. Like a movie. That's why there's none of the living here. However there are ghost. The bad and friendly. Avoid the bad ones at all cost. To get back into the human world walk through a portal. It can be a window, door, or water, or hole in the ground. As soon as you walk through a specific door that has a bright light behind it, that's your key to walk in. Ghost still have their rules. We're just here for the reason we've been assigned. We can't interfere too much. If that happens you'll either get stuck in the in between or down in the "underworld" for eternity". I gulped. That was good information. I'd really like that handbook now. Let's go to the nightly double. I'm sure Dawn's there with her friend Kristy watching a movie,' he explained smoothly.

"Dawn?" I asked. Curiosity got the best of me.

"My sister," he said. The boy glanced at me sideways. "Of course you guys could become an interesting ghost couple," he said. I almost choked while walking. We speeded down the road to the movie theater. We stopped in front of two girls eating popcorn that looked flavorless. There was a cute curly girl with shoulder length black hair. She looked to be 15. Her light mocha skin balanced her features gracefully. She looked to be mixed with Mexican, white, and black. Her eyes were brown with golden specks. She was like Johnny in a way. He's Mexican and Indian. A cute dark brunette was right beside her. She was gorgeous. She had the same eyes of Scott. In a way she kinda had left over's of a baby face. Her brown locks went to her mid back. I assume this one is Dawn and the blonde in Kristen.

"JAKE!"

Dawn got up as soon as she saw her brother. He swung her up in a hug that was strong, but gentle all the same. Kristen gave him a warm friendly hug. All eyes suddenly turned to me.

"Who's this?" Kristen asked. "He's hot. You got a dead girlfriend?" I could tell that she was quite the flirter. I looked down and chuckled. Dawn came up close to me. I looked up and found myself looking into her eyes. She gave me a warm kind smile.

"Hi, there," she said gently. "What's your name?" she asked

"Ponyboy Curtis," I responded back. She let out a crack of a smile. Kristen snorted and put her hand over her nose and mouth. She turned around as if embarrassed.

"Kristen!" Dawn screeched. She slapped her friend's arm.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry Dawn. I was just caught off guard". Her watchful features turned to me. "It really is a cool name though," she claimed. Jake snorted. Now it was his turn to pull a Kristen. Dawn slapped his arm. Then we all burst out laughing. I knew they weren't mocking me or anything like that. It was good to laugh.

All of a sudden a breeze flew by. A girl about 15 stops in front of Dawn. She had light dark blue eye shadow on. It complimented her dark blue gray eyes and long black-blue hair that seemed to sparkle.

"Dawn, the authorities are out for me again. All I did was pull a few tricks on the humans," she said frantically.

"Come down Christina. You're lucky they're lenient," she said with a stern look. "Just go apologize". Christina rolled her eyes and her eyes landed on me. She reached out her hand and I took it, shaking hers.

"Hi, Christina Brown, broke my neck on the stairs. It wasn't an accident though. Originally from Missouri. I'm here to visit," she said casually.

"Ponyboy Curtis, brutally murdered," I said. She had a look of remorse. "I'm so sorry," she said. She started backing up. "Bye, guys. I'll see you in the human world". Then she was gone. I looked back at the others. The girls looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry," Dawn said. Kristen nodded. I nodded and smiled warmly at them. Jake came up and put his arm around my shoulder. He was about 1 or 2 inches taller than me. I've grown a bit since Windrixville. Physically and mentally.

Well bud, you should probably know who the authorities are. They're really nice people, but they do have temper problems. They're like the council of the missions. They keep track of who dies and stuff. Some people call them the Ghost Busters. They also give you a boost of your powers if needed. For example, they can make you human again under a certain amount of times along with a time limit on each one. We'll take you there soon. (**THIS IS ALL NOT TRUE. I KNOW THAT GOD IS IN CHARGE OF EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE. THIS IS NOT HOW THE AFTER LIFE IS OF COURSE. JUST WANTED TO CLEAR SOME THINGS. I KNOW THERE'S ONLY 2 PLACES WE GO TO AFTER WE DIE).**

We started heading over to the portal, which was the movie in fact. There was a door on the wide screen.

Kristen zoomed up on one side of me. "We'll help you with anything you need," she said pleasantly. I glanced behind me. Dawn was walking by her brother. They both nodded. I smiled. "By the way, I died in a fire. It wasn't an accident either".

"I died by a drug overdose," Dawn said. I glanced at her questioningly. "No, I do not do drugs,".

"This is it," Jack said. He flew through the screen. We followed suit. I couldn't believe it. I was actually in a movie. We wore suits and dresses. The movie was PROM. When there's a killer killing in Prom. People were screaming and shoving us around. Dawn grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. We were running like the school was on fire. Then the scene changed and the door disappeared. Damn. Scott shoved me forward into the hallway. He was screaming at me.

"Be careful," he said "if you die in a movie or a ghost "kills" you, you lose consciousness. If that happens you go into a coma. We miss 2-3 days of the human world. If that happens, your mission could change drastically and you wake up from the place you started," he warned. Scott chuckled. "A thrill actually. One more thing. We don't have our powers right now".

Well this sucks.

"The door," yelled Kristen.

I heard a chainsaw behind me. I looked behind me and saw the killer behind us. We all screamed our asses off and shoved each other. One by one we flew through the door. Groans were heard. I opened my eyes and looked up. We were at the nightly double. The place was filled with Socs and greasers. There seemed to be a fight going on. All of us scampered off each other and ran towards the exit. Of course nobody saw us. "SO, where too?" asked Dawn. She wiped down her dress that was still on.

"Well, I have to go find my family and friends," I explained. I frowned in worry. I hope all of them were still alive and not in some ditch dead.

"Hey don't worry. I'm sure they're all right," Dawn said as she squeezed my hand reassuringly. I nodded right. We flew (running at super speed) out the movie theater laughing at the feeling.

_Danger POV_

Here we are at the movies and Tim is at the station. Not to mention my little brother's probably running off causing trouble.

Bell like laughs flew by me. I looked behind me and found nothing in particular.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked. Another member of the gang. "Nothing," I said.

Though I could've sworn I saw faint long dark brown hair.

**This one was really long and also my favorite chapter for now. I really like it. So you, guys will see a lot more ghost. **

**Stay Tune Folks: Friends and Foes will come together. Friends will backstab friends while a killer's on the loose. With all this bickering how will they protect each other from another grizzly death? Who's next on the murderer's list? Will a Soc/greaser war break out because of this? Stay Tune Folks for the drama, suspense, romance, mystery, and horror.**


	12. Chapter 12HELP

**Hopefully the clues will come because this story is just dragging on and on. The stalking and shiz will come soon though, I promise. I hate root canals. So scared.**

_Nobody POV_

Shouts and music blaring came from the Curtis home. A tension still filled the air though. All desperately missed the youngest Curtis though. _Something's not right. Why are they here so early_, thought Ponyboy.

The ghost kids saw the gang hanging around. It appeared Two-bit was laughing his ass off and almost crashed into Kristen. Kristen fought the urge to throw him into a table and just clenched her teeth. Two-bit fazed right through her. Sensing her friend's discomfort, Dawn rubbed her friend's arm carefully.

Two suddenly stopped laughing. "What's the matter Bits?" asked Steve as he flicked a cigarette bud at him. Two-bit rubbed his hand in discomfort. "It suddenly got cold in this very spot," he confirmed worriedly.

Kristen gasped and moved over. The gang looked confused.

"Stay here," Ponyboy said.

_Ponyboy's POV_

I made myself visible and somewhat solid. It gave a feeling freshly recharged from coming back to the other world.

"Hey guys," I said as I came out of the shadows.

"Pony!" screamed Sodapop. He hastily yet cautiously pulled me in a hug. I still can't get the hang of my arms solid whole though. I offered him a smile.

"Ponyboy," Darry gave me a smile. I nodded back to him with one of my own. "Where'd you up and go off kid. We were worried when you left Johnny's body, he said.

"You possessed people!," whispered Dawn astounded.

"Yes," I said confusingly. Jake threw his arms up in the air astonished. "Man, you're just breaking all the rules," he claimed.

"I glared at the 3 of them. I got permission," I defended myself. They visibly relaxed just a little. "The second time anyways". They all feel over. "I guess that's a bit better. Don't let the authorities know though, all right". Jack fixed me with a stern look.

"Yes mother," I said mockingly. He glared at me and shoved me lightly. "You got balls Curtis, I like you," he complimented me. I shot him a dazzling smile, which Sodapop taught me.

"Uh, kid?" asked Dally questioningly. He raised his eyebrow at me in question.

Two-bit leaned over to Steve "I think he's finally lost it," he said to Steve.

The cocky 17 year old snorted. "Well I could've told you that". I wanted to slap Steve right then and there but decided against it.

"He's cute," Kristen murmured. I gave her the WTF look.

"Uh-uh uh ok. Yeah, sure, whatever," I stuttered bewilderedly.

"Ponyboy?" Soda said cautiously. Everyone was still looking at him like he was crazy. Yes, because I'm the human talking to a ghost, he mentally thought.

"Oh yeah, these are my friends guys," Ponyboy said. All of a sudden they all showed themselves. In a minute or so, the Curtis house was in utter chaos, confusion, and panic. Somewhere else, chaos was about to erupt.

_Johnny's POV_

When I let my crazy ass friends in, I was at a loss what to do. I think we all just sat at each other for a good minute or two.

**So obviously This was never planned to be like this but I needed some help. I need ideas people please. I was thinking that the killer finds the kids and the mahana mehana shiz happens tone of the kids and shit goes down. REVIEW OR PM ME PLEASE. I NEED MOTIVATION.**


	13. You left them!

_**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update. I should update my other stories too or at least put them up for adoption if I'm not going to continue. I'll let you guys know. There's also a story on fiction press. It's the book I hope to publish. The one I told you guys about. I haven't updated all of the chapters yet. Check out my book on fiction press please. Same username Thank you. Let's get this straight. There are 2 jakes. Angela's boyfriend and Dawn's brother. So Jake is now going to be Scott or Scotch constantly now.**_

_No one_

At the Curtis house stood a distressed auburn haired ghost. Ponyboy was pacing the living room while his friends watched him pacing.

"What do you mean you left him alone?" asked Ponyboy in a deadly calm voice.

"He said he had to use the bathroom and never came back," Two-bit said. He looked very uncertain. Ponyboy had the certain urge to slap all the living people in the room. His friend was out there while a killer was on the loose. Pony looked urgently to his new friends.

Scott saw the determined and pleading look in his friend's eyes. He nodded without hesitation, his expression saying he's ready for anything. "I'll check the perimeter and the police station Little Red". Scott gave his sister dawn a kiss on the cheek and then disappeared before Pony could thank him for it.

"There's a killer on the loose and you guys haven't even looked for him?" Ponyboy asked incredulously. The guys looked down guiltily. As if something shook his core, Ponyboy remembered something. His note. "Maddy, Curly, Angela, and Jake are probably with Johnny".

At the mention of their siblings, Two-bit, Dally (Johnny is Dally's responsibility mostly so yeah), and Tim looked up in alarm.

"We forgot about our siblings," Two-bit stated in almost disbelief. He felt numb, in a strange way. He didn't like it. It wasn't his usual joking self. Lately all he's been is serious.

"They're smart though," all heads turned to Tim. "They know that there's a killer on their list. They'd do their best to stay inside," Tim tried to convince them and himself that. They knew the most important thing to those kids were family. That meant if someone was after their family or hurt them in anyway, they'd be dead bent on trying to find out who it is. "Danger's not gonna like this," Dally stated in between smoking a kool.

_Pony's POV__is friernH_

This is all a disaster. I knew I shouldn't have got Johnny more involved than he already was. Now my other friends are in this too. Deep down inside under the panic, hurt, and anxiety, I knew that they had to be the ones to do this. I let out a deep sigh. "This is just great," I muttered.

"So what do we do?" Dawn asked from behind me. Her orbs held worry and fear in them. So did Kristen's eyes. Like me, they also knew the torment and agony of dying. The feeling of having to never wake up and do things with your family again. The feeling of life being taken from you. We didn't want them to experience that. After this was over I'd never be back here again.

"We have to trust that they know what they're doing and wait till we have a lead to find them," a voice said from the door. Looking sharp, dangerous, and fitting his name, Danger strolled into the living room. You could clearly see the worry in his eyes. The thing that pained him the most was that his little brother was involved in something that he had no business to be in. Darry and Soda gave him a sympathetic look. They already lost me. The pain and anguish of losing me nearly made them collapse and shatter in life. If they lost another person I don't think they could take it. I don't think any of us could take it. I felt solely responsible for this. This wasn't a random murderer or crazed killer. He had a motive. A motive that has something to do with me.

At that moment, Scotch ran into the room in his ghostly speed. "I couldn't find them". He looked troubled. I felt my eyes widen a bit more than usual. I then remembered that Danger couldn't see us, but to my surprised he was looking straight at me and Scott. I couldn't contain the shock of it. "Ha-how?" I asked. He simply looked at me and blinked.

**Hey guys, how was this? Sorry it's so short, but I had to give you guys something. The kids will be in the next chapter with their scheming. **

**Next time: **_**With the siblings of the most dangerous hoods in town on the brink of life threatening disaster, how will everyone manage? Who is the next one to die? Will a clue of the murderer show up soon? Will detective Romanova suspect the gang? Will the gang or will the killer find Curly, Jake, Maddy, and Angela first? Meanwhile, the authorities are riding up Ponyboy and his friends' asses about the rules. What will happen when broken rules are broken too many? Disastrous consequences. These Outsiders need to keep their world from shattering to cracks or someone might just end up getting stabbed in the back.**_

_**REMEMBER! SUGGESTIONS OR REVIEWS= MORE CHAPTERS! THANK YOU **___


	14. Johnny's memories and plan in action

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated us of late. Chapter 9 has been replaced. Make sure you read it. I will try to update recently and make this a longer chapter. I'm so sorry it's just school and everything and I still need to decide if I'm going to continue my book and my other stories on fanfic. Please let me know. Also, I need you guys to read my book **_**The Unforgettables. **_**Just let me now and I will send you the email to reading my book. It will be greatly appreciated. This is the summary for it. **

_The pale moon was surrounded by clouds, making it look like a dark halo. Ahh crap was what I thought. This was the last night I would live. My last night of regret. I'm sorry._

**Gracie is just like any other teenage girl, except she's the key to ending a war that could change everything. A new boy, Caspian, comes to school with a deep dark secret. A secret that could create chaos with the whole world. Gracie feels a huge attraction to Caspian that may cost not just her life, but her family's life too. Gracie will do whatever it takes to keep her pack and family safe. Even kill the one she loves.**

**This book will keep you reading for romance, suspense, drama, sarcastic humor, and action with dangerous twists and turns.**

**Will Gracie live to see Caspian ever again? Will the pack survive the war? **

**Will werewolves expose themselves to the humans causing utter chaos?**

**Find out as enemies and friends join forces for a deadly showdown that holds the fate of not just the werewolf world but the human world as well. **

**That's the summary. I hope you guys want to read it. You could also give me your email and I could email the whole book to you instead of just giving you a few chapters. Thank you and now, on with the story. **

_No one_

Rain poured down the street, houses, everywhere. It was blinding. Five young teenagers lay motionless in the street. If anyone passed they would think they were hit by a car or just drunk and passed out on the street with a Molotov cocktail. But they were in the middle of nowhere. The fire that rimmed the five teenagers gave off a petrifying sensation of heat that was warm but deadly. A dirty blonde girl opened her eyes. She felt delirious and unsure of the situation. Her vision fading in and out of focus. A whimper escapes her as she tries to move her legs. The girl takes in her surroundings. There were shards of glass embedded into her legs and sides. She saw all four of her friends sprawled out in the street motionless. She crawled over to a boy with jet black locks. The girl felt her distress rise up to a whole new level as tears sprang in her eyes. She let out a shattering sob. Black spots covered the girl's vision as she felt her eyes droop. She grabbed the limp hand and allowed the tired sensation to take over.

"Curly..."

_A few hours earlier_

_Johnny's POV_

"So, you remember your jobs?" I asked my friends doubtfully. I was hopelessly scared and I know my friends were too. We could all be locked up for this. If the murderer doesn't kill us first. As much as I loved them, they seemed to bring trouble every where they went.

"We do, let's just get this over with guys," sighed Jake.

Just like that, we split up. I knew the others were worried for me, so I had to go back before they became even more suspicious. I just hope my friends and I didn't get caught. I walked down the hallway in the small police department corridor. I didn't stop till I got to the door. As shouting escaped from the room, I opened the door a crack.

"I know damn well, that you're not accusing us!" An angry voice shouted. I could feel my dark brown eyes grow two times bigger as I took in the scene. Steve was leaning on the desk of the officer, all 6'1 of him, his eyes narrowed as he looked on him hatred of the officer in front of him. Officer Romanov tried to kick the chubby officer out of the office before Steve got upset anymore. Soda tried to calm his best friend, but that was in vain. His usually warm chocolate eyes pooling with sadness and desperation in their depths; but most of all, anger.

"If you think", Steve seethed "If you think any of us would've killed the kid think again. You know damn well we wouldn't be here trying to find these psychopaths while you jack asses are just sitting here doing nothing to find the kid's killer! I know the kid and I didn't get along that well, but I never would've killed the kid. You are just full of it. You cops are just trying to find someone to put the blame on. You pile of shit disgust me," he sneered. Steve practically hissed the ending. I didn't know he cared this much about Ponyboy, but there was this one time… I remember it like it was yesterday. Ponyboy was getting jumped in the school parking lot when Two-bit and Steve showed up to save him. With no car Steve carried Ponyboy all the way to the lot, while Two-bit, Pony, and I were astonished. It was at that day, that I knew Steve loved Ponyboy as much as the rest of us. The bickering rose to another level.

"Well you guys could've killed him because of jealousy. Do you have any idea how talented the kid is? That's a reliable answer to kill someone", the chubby officer said. This only seemed to get a riled response from the gang. Pretty much everyone was on his case now, not just Steve. It was true though. Ponyboy was very talented. He was smart, an artist, he could speak in 3 languages, acrobatic, dancer, and a musician. He could also act something fierce. He even taught me how to play a piano some and speak a bit of French. He even taught me how to dance in front of the gang to boost up my confidence.

_I was awestruck. Ponyboy was such a graceful dancer, and here he was taking his sweet time teaching me how to dance. The gang and I were at the lot playing football. Well except for me and Johnny. _

"_Two-bit, you freaking cheater, you know I was about to score a touchdown if it wasn't for your retarded antic", shouted Dally in rage. Even though you could see rage, you could also see a playful banter in his blue eyes. He put the rusty haired greaser in a chokehold. _

"_Alright Johnny, you ready?" Ponyboy bounded over to me after he sent the radio blasting. 'Deuces' by Chris Brown __**(let's pretend that it existed) **__came blasting out of the stereo. The music seemed to gather the gang's attention as all eyes were now on us. Even Dallas and Two-bit seemed interested. The gang gathered closer now. I felt nervous and insecure about dancing in front of my family. I examined them. Dallas was scrutinizing on what was about to happen while Two-bit was sitting Indian style on the floor; watching us with a curious look on his face. Darry was leaning against a tree with his rippling muscles for arms crossed over each other. Steve and Soda were on the ground getting comfortable for the show. Not only would I have an audience, but I would be dancing with Ponyboy. I could never compete with that. _

_I gave Ponyboy a nod. We got in out positions as the lyrics to the song rang out. Pony taught me the moves but I hoped I could keep up with my best friend. My body moved as soon as it was time. I spun, moved my hips as best as I could, and tried to look decent. I thought I was being pretty good but as I took a look at Ponyboy I knew I could never match that. He seemed to get carried away with the music. His movements were alluring, tuff, a little seductive, and well timed with the beat. As he was doing hip circles his shirt rose a bit showing off his flat stomach. I turned away from the graceful dancer and looked at the gang. Soda was giving us encouraging smiles. As the music stopped my body stopped. I felt my confidence grow a bit more as all was silent. One applause, then two, and two more joined. I glanced at my best friend. He was grinning an awful lot like Sod. He gave me a wink which brought a smile out of me. _

Ponyboy was one of the best greasers you would find in a place like this. Now he was gone and I'm going to find the person who killed him. Even if it kills me. I quietly shut the door and went off into the dark hallway hoping to find my friends.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to update sooner. I'll let you know right now someone is about to die. Who would you like to be killed off? Stay tuned to see. **

**Next chapter: As clues lead to the killer things seem to get more dangerous, especially for Johnny and his friends. With a killer on the loose who will die first and who will die last? Can the gang find their kids before Ponyboy's murderer does? Who else will be sent to the cemetery in a casket? Stay tuned. **


End file.
